Clan challenges!
by Curious Calamity
Summary: My book for all my clan challenges! So far its wonderclan and blueclan, go check 'em out!
1. The flickering flames(Blueclan)

**_A/N: My first challenge for blueclan. The theme was: Not even the stars above_** ** _could separate the 2 of us._**

"I beat you again Smokeflame! Now you have to do my dawn patrol the next moon!"

Smokeflame rolled his eyes, though that didn't stop his ears from warming up.

"My prey is obviously bigger, so that means I win."

Sunsplash cuffed him playfully, though challenge remained in her eyes.

"I dare you to say that again you mousebrain."

".."

"mouseheart!"

Smokeflame kept his head down, his eyes covered.

"Smokeflame?" She crept closer to him, their pelts brushing.

"Whats wrong?"

Smokeflame jumped at her, knocking her over.

"What the-"

He licked her cheek, taking advantage of what he could do while being the stronger one.

"I win the fighting part!"

"Hey that's not fair!" her pelt heated up miserably from embarrassment and love.

"Yes it is! A warrior has to be aware of all!"

Sunsplash rolled her eyes, Before inhaling to give another retort.

"Wait smokeflame.. Do you smell that?"

Smokeflame sniffed the air.

"Is that.. smoke?"

Sunsplash jumped up as soon as Smokeflame got off her

"The clan may be in trouble! We have to help!"

They raced through the forest, racing toward the clearing.

What they saw wasn't pretty.

Smoke billowed into the night sky, blanketing the full moon in the dark abyss of color. Only a few stars were allowed to shine, scattering weak beams of light across the clearing.

Or what remained of it.

Cats leapt through the clearing, trying to escape the haze in which the roaring flames created as they burned through the said clearing.

"lets go!"

Sunsplash nodded.

"Right!"

They dashed into the camp, helping all those who needed it.

"Everyone out!" Fallstar yowled as he ushered the other cats. (namely the apprentices) through the camp entrance.

The flames danced through the clearing, devouring the elders den; thankfully, Larchwing has managed to get willowfoot out.

Smokeflame dashed through the clearing, trying to escape all the flames that now littered the clearing.

He hissed as some of those embers hit his ear, but trudged on.

 _This will NOT be the end of me!_

He dashed through the enterance, before It collapsed entirely from the embers that littered it.

"Smokeflame! Are you okay?" Snowpelt - his brother- sniffed his ear.

Smokeflame smirked . "Im good, the fire cant take me!"

Snowpelt rolled his blue eyes, "whatever you say~"

"Is everyone okay though? Sunsplash…"

Snowpelts eyes widened. "wait she wasn't with you? I thought she was-."

Smokeflame jumped up.

"She isn't here? Why didn't you say so?"

"Did you hear what I just -"

A pained screech sounded from the camp.

"Sunsplash!"

Smokeflame jumped through the broken enterance of camp, ignoring snowpelts cries of confusion.

"Sunsplash where are you!"

The roar of the flames was deafening, smokeflame could scarely hear himself over it.

"Im over here!"

He raced toward the voice he knew so well, feeling something sharp hit is neck in the process, though he felt the blood. He didn't care, all he wanted was to save _her_

He soon saw her, though barely due to the large piece of wood from the former apprentice den , covering her.

Though it covered her from the flames, it rendered her immobile.

He dashed towards her, ignoring the cinders that fell onto his pelt, frantically tried to push the piece of wood off her.

"Smokeflame?! Why did you come here? You should've stayed with the others!"

He smirked through his efforts.

"Babe, you know I cant do that."

"Did you just call me babe?"

"yup."

He pushed the piece once more, feeling it give away underneath his paws.

Sunsplash shook her self free as the piece of wood fell off enough to wriggle through.

Only to fall over.

The flames were closer now.

"Are you alright?"

Sunsplash stood up, wincing as her hindleg and one of her forepaws touched the ground.

"I don't think I can walk.."

She jumped when she felt Smokeflame tug her onto his back.

"we cant have that can we? Only the strongest cat in the clans could carry you though!"

She rolled her eyes, managing to chuckle in in their dire situation.

"to think you may be serious for once, even in a life or death situation, well there goes my bet with Shimmerblaze."

Smokeflame scoffed, "whatever,"

"I don't want to lose you though."

Sunsplash looked at him, surprise in her gaze.

"I love you Sunsplash.. Just remember that alright?"

"I love you too, you know this! But why are you saying it now?"

Smokeflame sighed before turning to the fire.

"Because I know I wont survive this."

"Wait wha-"

He grabbed her scruff, before leaping through the wall of fire, shielding Sunsplash with his body from the heat and the hellfire itself.

Soon enough he reached the other side, standing for a moment before collapsing entirely.

Sunsplash lay next to him for a moment, stunned, before leaping up.

His neck was bleeding badly along with the burns and a big gash on his side, which was also bleeding badly.

The breaths he took were shallow, concerning Sunsplash further.

She frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"no no no,why didn't I train to be a medicine cat!"

He cracked open one of his amber eyes, giving her a small smirk.

"Because then we couldn't be together."

She gave him a weak glare before nuzzling him.

" I love you too much.. Don't leave me Smokeflame."

He chuckled weakly.

"Not even the stars above can separate the two of us Sunsplash.."

He closed his eyes, before taking in one more shuddering breath.

All was still.

 ** _2 moons later.._**

"that's the last one Sunsplash! You now have 3 healthy kits."

Sunsplash nodded weakly, feeling extremely tired.

"Thanks Snowsong.."

"call me if you need anything~!"

In the moons since the fire, Sunsplash had found out she was expecting Smokeflames kits. Even though she was still grieving, she stayed strong, knowing that he was always there.

She turned towards the 3 small bundles of fur that curled up next to her.

 _They look so much like him…_

"Sunsplash! How was everything?"

Sunsplash looked up.

"Oh hey shimmerblaze, it was tiring to the least."

Shimmerblaze rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for you."

"You know youll be joining me soon enough," She retorted, gesturing to Shimmerblazes swelling stomache.

Shimmerblaze blushed horribly.

"Howd you know?"

"Ive been in here long enough to know.. But does Duskstorm know?"

Shimmerblaze shook her head. "Not yet.. Im scared to see his reaction.."

"Go for it! He'll be overjoyed, I know it."

"You think?"

"Yes you mousebrain."

"Thank you sunsplash! I'll do it now!"

Sunsplash sighed as she watched starblaze bound over to her mate, before speaking to him.

She turned away as his happy but surprised yowl sounded throughout the camp.

She turned back to her kits, the eldest, being a dusky gray tabby tom; the second, being a tortoiseshell gray and ginger she cat, and the youngest, a small gray tom.

She smiled softly as the she kit tried to get out of the nest .

Oh how they were like him..

"Flickerkit for the she kit.. Echokit for the small tom.. And.. Smokekit .."

As she said those words, the wind stirred around her as a starry figure appeared.

"Smokeflame?"

The figure smirked.

"Its good to know that you missed me."

She nuzzled him.

"I missed you.. But how are you here?"

He licked her cheek, and nuzzled his kits.

"I told you my dear, Not even the stars above can separate the two of us.."

 ** _A/n: I hoped you liked it! It was rather rushed but I think its better than what it was supposed to be. ( I changed the happening of events several times)_**

 ** _Words without a/n: 1,246_**

 ** _Words with a/n: 1,305_**


	2. A Broken Promise(wonderclan)

_**Tbh, I had no clue for this..**_

 _ **The prompt: a cat has been betrayed by their family member.. What do they do now?**_

 _ **I cri**_

 _ **-–-**_

My father had always told me that that was a time where everything was happy.

The sun shone, sending light throughout the small clearing of our home.

Birds had sung happy melodies, compared to the now rare sound.

Everyone was happy.

But now, there was nothing.

The sky was dark, everyone seemed gloomy.

Nothing was the same.

Yet, I remember the time when my mother sat by me, and told me stories.

Those times are over now.

I told her not to go.

But she didn't listen

Now everything's gone.

All due to that one simple day.

.

"Brackenwing! Can you tell Fallenwish to help reinforce the dens? The storms closing in." Willowstar leapt down from her den, a high den in the trees.

We would usually have lived in the trees, but with the lightning.. Father said it would be dangerous

"Ivy! Stormfall! Thornstripe! Harestep! Can you help hunt? We'll need as much as we can before the prey is scared away!"

The warriors nodded, before heading towards the entrance.

I wish I could go out..

"I'll go as well! If I can, Willowstar."

My mother walked past me, her silver striped tail brushing my face as she did so.

"Are you sure, Cinderstreak? It may get dangerous.. Seeing as the trees are collapsing.."

She glanced at me, "its something I'm willing to do.. For my clan."

The pale cream leader nodded, "okay.. Just be careful."

"I will."

My mother bent down to me, touching her nose to my ear.

"Please don't go! Its dangerous!"

Her eyes shone, the gentle green enveloped me for a moment.

"I'll be fine."

"Promise? "

"I promise."

She pulled away, before going to catch up with the patrol.

I watched tthe entrance for a few moments, before turning away.

I was worried..

"Lightkit!"

I turned around, seeing a patch of ginger crash into me

"Didja hear? Willowstar said there'll be a storm!"

I nodded numbly, nearly shuddering about the rain that would fall.

A raindrop splattered on my nose

I jinxed it..

More raindrops began to fall, splattering across the clearing

"Take cover!"

Flamekit and I sat there, confused for a brief moment.

Lightning flashed though the sky.

I leapt up, terrified of the thing

I couldn't see anything, the clearing suddenly plunged into darkness

I screeched, pushing myself closer into Flamekit

What's going on?

"This way!"

I felt someone push me. Then, as soon as it had happened, I felt dry once more.

"Its okay, I'm here." I looked up, seeing the dark gray face of my father, though it was hard to see in this light..

Another flash of lightning.

I buried my face into his fur.

"The patrol hasn't returned.." Swanfeather muttered, I could hear the worry..

Oh ya.. Thornstripe was her mate..

But that means mother is still out..

I shuddered, I had a feeling this wouldn't end up very well.

We waited in silence. I didn't know how long it had been, but... The sun had risen

Willowstar stepped out of the den, the now, small, drizzle wet her fur.

"Its safe now! We can come out."

I hesitantly stepped out, seeing the wrecked of the other dens.

They were sodden, ripped apart, charred..

Father was right.. Lightning is dangerous

Fallenwish had begun to put the dens back together

And like that, everyone had set back to work.

Night had begun to fall, but no cat had thought of it

That is... Until they came back.

A few blurs raced through the entrance, a sodden body being carried between them

Everyone jolted up, fur bristling

No..

There stood the patrol members.

But one wasn't moving

Mother!

My father raced toward her, burying his face in her fur

"What happened?" Skygaze, my mothers sister, asked.

"She.. She slipped into the river.. We couldn't save her.."

I raced over to her, burying my face in her fur.

I just couldn't believe she was gone..

The stars seemed like they were shining brighter tonight, as if they were welcoming her.

Tears streamed down my face, wetting the silver fur around my eyes, and the motionless body in front of me.

I couldn't stop them

My mother was gone

I would no longer hear her sweet voice, feel her gentle touch, listen to her songs...

She had left me here

Alone

Why? Why did you leave me?

Why did you do this?

How could you betray me?

I haven't changed much since then,though the void of my mothers loss still remained.

I will become a better warrior

For her

And for the others

So I won't lose anyone else.

 **This was bad**

 **So very bad**

 **I uh hope this is acceptable for wonderclan though!**


	3. Trust (Wonderclan)

**Mainly from my oc Raylights POV**

 **Its kinda supposed to be after the end of Raylight regret, but I haven't finished that yet so..**

 **And sorry! I'm horrible at writing battle scenes**

 **Prompt: There is a war coming. A suspected ally is not what they seem.**

 **.**

"Cloudclan! Rainclan will be attacking any moment now! Keep your positions!"

Raylight blood at the light brown leader, before shuffling on her haunches once more, assuming her crouching stance in the front of the nursery

She flattened her ears, the threat of the out coming war

"Stay safe alright?" She felt Rowanflame brush past her, his fluffy, bracken colored pelt soft as always

Raylight smiled smiled slightly, letting him embrace her

They were finally together once more, after all the pain of Fallenclan..

Its good to be back..

She looked around for a moment, seeing everyone on their defensives.

But I'm afraid this isn't what I'd hoped for

"RAINCLAN ATTACK!"

Cats burst into camp

The battle had begun

"DEFEND CLOUDCLAN!"

a huge tabby tom raced towards the entrance, barreling into her

Raylight hissed, digging her teeth into the toms paw

He battered at her stomach, refusing to let go

She scratched at his face, her paws digging into his nose

He hissed, digging his teeth into her paw

There seemed to be no hope

Suddenly, the weight was gone

"Raylight! Get out of here!"

She saw her silver and ginger brother battering the tom

"Thanks Stormfall!"

She looked around, hearing a wail

A white blur was being pinned by a brown cat, who was closing in

"No!"

Raylight raced toward the cat, barreling into him as he dug hopis teeth in her sisters neck

She swiped at her opponents face, feeling the flesh tear under her pads

She growled, her amber eyes narrowed

She recognized the brown face underneath her

"Leafstrike?! What are you doing?"

He continued to batter at her stomach, scratching at the flesh

Raylight winced, but held him steady.

"LEAFSTRIKE!"

"Cloudclans weak! I should've never stayed!"

She flinched, remembering Leafstrikes(leafpaw then) reluctance to leave the city and Fallen clan all those moons ago.

"What? Why now?"

"You shouldn't have won! Its only because of Rowanflames fire you won! Its all mousedung!"

She narrowed her eyes, before getting off him

"What are you doing?"

He seemed confused. She would be to, in all honesty.

"Go, I won't fight my mates brother."

"I came for a fight! Not to run like a coward!"

He leapt at her

She was shocked. Leaf was such a shy kit, never trying to get in trouble

But now, she was going to die at his own paws.

"NO!"

A light brown blur smashed into the tom, leaving Leafstrike to hiss in surprise.

A smaller, grey one followed, this one checking on Raylight

"Are you okay? We saw what happened.."

"I'm fine now, Nettlesplash. Thanks."

She winced lightly at her wounds, feeling some blood leak out of the cut on her paws and stomach

"you betrayed me, brother. You betrayed us. You have to pay."

Rowanflame pinned Leafstrike down, a scowl on his face as he looked at his now smirking brother.

"Whatever, I never cared after mother died." He looked around at the clearing "especially since it these traitors that helped kill her."

Rowanflame flinched, though his amber eyes burned

Without a second thought, he closed his teeth in on the darker tabbies neck.

Leafstrike jerked for a moment, before laying still.

His heart was no longer beating.

"RAINCLAN RETREAT!"

The clearing was full of silence after that, full of mourning and loss.

Nettlesplash covered her face, though Raylight could tell she was crying

Hell, she would even if Stormfall had done that.

Rowanflame walked up to her, the blood still on his paws remained.

She cuddled up to him, shivering

This had not been a good day

But as the sun began to rise

Another warrior begins to shine in the sky

Even if they were shrouded in darkness

They would be welcomed in full light.

.

 **Hahaha this was bad**

 **Sorry!**


	4. Hollowhearts treachery (wonderclan)

**_Prompt was for death._**

 ** _Y'all know how much I love writing it._**

Shadows fell opon the beyond gentle clearing, the darkness making it hard for those to see.

An owl landed on a tree branch, before hooting in its nightly call.

It was not alone, however. Something else was happening in the forest

"Hollowpaw! Where are you taking me!"

"Shut up dappledpaw! You'll see!"

Two small cats raced through the forest, barely making a sound as the leapt over logs, plants, and things that littered the dappled forest ground.

One was a small, ginger and white tom

The other, a black tom.

The river stopped their little run, its swirling depths sure to kill all those that fell into it

"Can you tell me now? I'm getting mad. I was having a nice dream!"

Hollowpaw smirked to himself, ignoring Dappledpaws look of confusion

 _Huh, I wonder if it'll always be this easy_

 _ **It will be, young one, as long as you stay with me**_

He caught the eye a gray tom, a spirit, from the corner of his eye

 _Thanks Grayscar_

The tom nodded, before fading away

He turned toward Dappledpaw, unsheathing his claws

Dappledpaws eyes widened, taking a step backwards

"What are-"

With a yowl, Hollowpaw leapt at the smaller apprentice, scratching at his eyeballs

Dappled screeched, trying to get ahold of Hollowpaw, but his claws scraped thin air as Hollowpaw pushed him back.

Dappledpaws eyesockets looked at him as he fell into the river, before being swept up into nothing less

Hollow chuckled, before looking at his blood soaked paws

 _Wow, he was weak_

 _ **Good job**_

He looked at the dark cat next to him, smiling lightly.

"Hey Grayscar."

No time for that! You have to get back to camp by sunrise!

Hollowpaw looked up, seeing the sun on the horizon

"Okay.."

He felt sad, but he wouldn't let Grayscar know that.

He washed his claws in the river, making sure every drop of blood was off him.

 _I wonder what tomorrow will bring.._

As he stood up, something white caught his eye

A lone eyeball stared up at him, the glimmering green surface splattered with red

He swept it up with his tail, and soon , it was sinking to the bottom of the river

.

"Bye, bye!"

He slammed Ottertails head down, sending the tree branch straight through her eye socket.

The she cat immediately went limp, seeing as this wound was fatal.

Hollowheart smirked, happy with his work. Before cleaning up like usual.

Grayscar had watched in silence, before turning away

Hollowpaw looked at his mentors retreating form, before shrugging.

The old tom was never a conversationalist

He sighed, before dragging the body back to camp..

"Heronstar! Help!"

He collapsed, panting.

"Hollowpaw! What's happened?"

"Rogues on the east border," he panted again, for effect, '"I fought them off.. But I couldn't save her.."

At that moment, everyone saw the body next to him.

Sunstrike yowled, rushing over to his deceased mate.

Hollowpaw nearly sighed, couldn't these cats see that she was weak? She didn't deserve to live..

"That wound isn't from ones claws.. What happened?"

"A rogue was chasing her.. I think, I was overwhelmed.. And he pushed her into tree branch.."

Heronstar sighed, turning away from the crowd

..she was his daughter..

"Hey.. Are you alright?"

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled him as he looked up at the she cat above him.

"I-im fine, icepelt.. Thanks for asking."

She smiled sadly, "alright.."

Starclan forbid, he has had a major crush on the she cat since kithood (she was a few moons older than he.)

"Leafclan! I have sad, and good news," Heronstar looked down opon the clan from the high tree "Ottertail has fallen.. But with this loss, we have a new gain." He stopped, staring a Hollowpaw

"Hollowpaw, step forward."

Hollowpaw couldn't stop his jaw from dropping

 _I'm going to be a warrior!_

"Eaglewing, is Hollowpaw ready to become a warrior?"

His living mentor nodded, pride in his stance

 _Please! You didnt teach me anything! Grayscar did_

 **That's why I'm proud of you**

His ears flicked as he heard his mentors voice, happiness overflowing him.

Grayscar was never one of compliments

"From this moment on, you will be named Hollowheart, may starclan light your path."

Hollowheart puffed his chest out with pride, especially when he heard icepelt purr from Beside him

 _I'm going to be even better! Just watch Grayscar!_

 _I_ _ **'m sure you will..**_

.

Hollowheart leapt at Hawkfang, digging his paws into the she cats neck. This was going to be his 7th victim, and how he relished this feeling of power.

"You happy, Hawkfang? Happy to have ruined this clan?"

The brown tabby writhed under him, "what the hell are you talking about?"

Hollowheart looked at Grayscar, who growled along with him.

"YOU MAKE THIS CLAN WEAK!"

Hollowheart raised his paw up, and momentarily his claws gleamed in the moonlight.

He brought it down on Hawkfangs stomach, blood gushing out of the major wound

Hawkfang went limp, her foggy eye following Hollowheart

Hollowheart rolled his eyes, before bringing his paw down once more, scoring a gash on the older she cats throat.

Hawkfangs flanks ceased to move.

"Hey Grayscar! You see that!"

His gray mentor did not appear like usual, instead, quiet had settled across the forest.

"H-hollowheart?"

Hollowheart froze, his fur bristling

He turned slightly, only for his amber eyes to meet blue,

His heart stopped when he saw who it was.

A white she cat stared at him with her icy blue eyes, confusion littering their depths.

"What? It was you? I can't believe this.."

"No, no, no. Icepelt! You have it all wrong- he was making the clan weak!"

She looked up at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

The eyes he fell in love with

"I don't give a shit about that! I trusted you! You.. Killed him.,"

Her shoulders shook with sadness, and her rage,

"You don't deserve to be here!"

"I don't? I'm the one who makes sure our clans strong!"

"By killing innocent cats? You killed my brother! My mate! Hawkfang! Littlestep! Do you know how we all felt? We-"

Icepelt yowled as Hollowhearts claw struck her forehead, stopping her speech,

She looked up at him, blood running down her face

"YOURE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

The tom didn't care, at this time he had become an empty shell.

Hollow, like his name.

Blow after blow, he didn't fight back, until he at least fell.

As Icepelt stepped away from his mangled form, nothing was out of the ordinary from his black pelt.

That is, if you don't count the blood stricken heart where he lay

" **As darkness falls, the one with the hollow heart will arise, wilting the life of the clan of leaves. He will fall to those of a white pelt. But his treachery will have scarred by then., beware the hollowed heart."**

.

.

.

 ** _Bad prophecy, I know. Made it up in 2 seconds. Bye, done._**

 ** _Word count w/o AN: 1146_**


	5. A mothers love(wonderclan)

"Fernclan! Attack!"

Cats burst throughout the clearing, catching the clan of flowers by surprise.

A ginger she cat growled at the incoming invaders, her green eyes glittering with rage.

2 small bundles lay behind her, mewing feebly as more and more warriors trampled around them

"Ravenwing! Help!"

She looked around, frantic for her mate, but his black fur was nowhere to be seen

She screeched as jaws clamped around her scruff, dragging her away from the battle.

"Mama!"

Her daughter, oh so small, launched herself at the tom, who only looked at her in amusement

"Get out of my way, runt."

He kicked her aside, ignoring the thump as she hit the

A big, stocky tom dragged her the the entrance, ignoring her wails for her kits. She was soon out of camp, where no one could see them

..she was scared, this tom could do anything to her

But he kept going, past the border, and into a new clearing altogether

"Greenfang! Did you capture a hostage?"

He dropped her, smirking.

"Sure did, Harestar."

The brown leader looked at her cowering form, smiling slightly.

"Good, now take her to the nursery."

She yowled in protest, but didn't have a choice as the tom dragged her into the den

The dimly lit den was warm, but Embershine wasn't in the mood for that.

"Why are you keeping me here!"

"Be quiet, she cat. You're here because harestar said so."

"Listen here you- I have kits back there! I can't leave them!""

The Tom growled, glaring at the small she cat "take it with harestar you l-"

A small wail echoed throughout the den, quieting their banter.

Embershines gaze was lead to the form of a silver queen, kits cowering at her stomach

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didnt-"

The queen flicked her tail at her for silence. Turning to the tom, she spoke:

"Get out, you're not needed now."

The tom grumbled, walking out of the den.

The queen turned to her with a small smile, gesturing for her to come over.

Embershine hesitantly sat beside her, really confused about the queens actions.

"Aren't you scared I'm going to hurt them?" She gestured toward the queens 2 small kits, both looking a few days old.

The queen shook her head, "nah, id doubt that. Especially for a mother like you."

Embershine smiled sadly, turning toward the entrance

"Names Nettlesplash, by the way. Whats yours?"

"Embershine."

"Pretty name."

They sat in silence for awhile, just... Sitting in each others company.

One of the kits had somehow escaped Nettlesplashs hold, clambering on Embershines fluffy tail.

Embershine smiled softly

"What's this little ones name?"

Nettlesplash jolted up, as if she was half asleep (which she probably was) to see this.

"Oh sorry!"

"Its fine, really."

She gently placed the small, silver and white kit back to her mother.

"Her names Swankit."

"Suits her."

Nettlesplash looked up at embershine, wonder in her blue gaze.

"What's your kits names?"

"Snowkit and Leafkit."

Nettlesplash suddenly stiffened, before relaxing.

"Those are cute names.."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I had a brother named Leaf.."

"Where's he now?"

Nettlesplash hetated, before speaking: "he tried to kill my best friend and my brother ended up killing him."

Needless to say, conversation had been scarce after that.

In this time, embershine had been left to her own thoughts, about her clan

They'll come for me. I know it!

She smiled as she imagined seeing her mate and kits faces again.

It'll be soon! It will!

.

Days opon days had passed, and no sign showed from her clan.

"They're not coming., are they?"

Nettlesplash sighed, brushing her tail along her ginger flank

"..I don't think so.."

Embershine whimpered, laying her head down on the nursery floor

"I miss them.."

Nettlesplash opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, turning her head toward her own kits.

"..but I kind of like it here.."

Nettlesplash smiled, looking back at the ginger she cat

"At least that's a start!"

.

Within the next 2 weeks, Embershine had begun to get used to her new clan

Though the emptiness in her heart had remained.

She had made many friends, grasstail, Sunshade, Moonlight, Rabbitfoot, Nettlesplash..

..it was almost like home.

She shook her head, ignoring these thoughts.

"Willowflight, Melodysong, rabbitfoot, foxtail, Hollowbelly, cloverblossom, Embershine, and Nightclaw are going to the gathering, as well as Sagefall, Brackenthorn, and I"

"But Harestar! Why embershine? She-"

"Shes a hostage, I know, but I'm going to negotiate with her clan."

Rabbitfoot flattened his ears, but nodded all the same.

"I need Foxtail and Nightclaw to guard her. To make sure nothing bad happens."

Embershine took the time to glare at the tom, Nightclaw, who was the one to drag her here in the first place.

He glare back, his fur bristling angrily.

Poor Foxtail had no idea what was going on.

She looked away from the tom. Anger evident in her stance, she searched for someone else to talk to.

Nettlesplash bounded up to her.

"I hope all goes well.."

"Why?"

"You don't know? Your clan is going to be angry.. There may be a war.."

She hadn't thought of that..

What am I going to do?

"Thanks for the warning, Nettlesplash. I appreciate it."

"Its fine! But i'll see you again!"

The silver she cat grinned, before bounding back to the nursery.

"fernclan! Move out!"

.

The moon shone bright in this time of solitude, clouds littered the sky here ad there, but none directly covering the moon.

Emrshine nervously sat in the clearing, Nightclaw and Foxtail covering her from whoever may see her,

"Now that flowerclan is here! We will begin!"

Nightstar of Petalclan spoke first, sharing the news of 2 new apprentices -applepaw and Whisppaw -

Cloudstar of blossomclan spoke next, sharing the news of a fox that had begun to roam around the territories. It was a fair warning, so to say,

Next was the dreaded Flowerclans news. Where Lynxstar had to say everything

Oh starclan

"We will report the news of several things. The first to ask Fernclan to give our queen back."

Cats from the other 2 clans gasped at that, hostages were fine, but a queen? How low could they go?

"Tell that to the ones who kept stealing our prey!"

"Prey and cats aren't the same, harestar!"

"Shut it Nightstar!"

The black she cat growled at the tom, looking as if she would pounce

Embershine looked through the crowd, trying to see cats reactions

Only for her green eyes to meet amber ones

"Embershine!"

Ravenwing raced through the crowd, leaping over cats in his hurry

He ran up to Nightclaw, trying to get past him.

Instead of using his words, Nightclaw scratched the tom,

That was the first shot of the battle

With a yowl, Ravenwing leapt up onto the tom scratching at his skin

The clearing was sent into chaos.

 _no, no, no. I have to stop this!_

Embershine looking around, her head moving side to side frantically.

 _the hightree!_

She had to get up there

She leapt into the tree, using the bark to enhance her grip

She had never been good at climbing trees. But this time, she had to

A few agonizing heartbeats later, she climbed to the middle branch, seeing the clearing before her.

"EVERYONE! STOP!"

All cats turned to her, eyes of all color staring into her soul

"Can't you see this isn't your fight? Petalclan and Blossom clan can stay out of this!"

The said cats backed away from the battlefield hesitantly.

"Look, can't you see this isn't needed?" She turned to Lynxstar, "all you need to do is stop taking their prey."

"We arent-"

"Hush, I'm trying to fix this."

She winced as she realized what she had said, to a clan leader, of all cats.

But she steeled on, "and you, Harestar." She turned to the tom, "return me."

"Is that really what you want? You seem happy in our clan."

She flinched, tearing her gaze away from Harestar.

Ravenwing looked betrayed, his tail drooping

I can't leave them! But Nettlesplash

"I'll see you again!"

She shook her head, looking back at Harestar

"I may have been happy there, but it isn't my real home. And wouldnt it be easier to stop a war before starting it? Its that easy."

The leader snorted, "fine! Go back to your clan," he looked at Lynxstar

"But I'd better not see you on our territory!"

Without waiting for an answer, the pale brown leader leapt away with the call of "Petalclan retreat!"

Embershine smiled to herself, bounding over to her mate.

Home is where her heart was. And nothing could ever change that.


	6. Make A Scene (wonderclan)

_**I'm a slut for ivyxbreeze, this is also a one shot for wonderclan**_

.

"Ivypool! Could you check the border for catmint? Jayfeather and Leafpool are busy!"

Ivypool nodded, quickly getting up from her place with foxleap.

"Hey! Be back soon alright? Or I'll eat your squirrel!"

Ivypool snorted, cuffing the tom on the ears, "sureee. But if you do I will personally slit your throat."

Foxleap rolled his eyes, flicking his white tipped tail in acceptance

"Fine, fine. But that won't stop bumblestripe."

Ivypool flicked her ears to show she heard him, before bounding our of camp.

The clan had fallen Ill due to greencough, which was not a good thing due to the barely passed dark forest battle

The she cat grimanced at the thought of the gruesome battle. Thinking of all the deaths that occurred

Because of me

She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head

Hollyleaf..ferncloud..Firestar..Antpelt!

She growled, scratching up the grass in front of her,

Calm down ivy, you're better than this.

She took a deep breath, before heading towards the windclan border.

.

"Breezepelt! Please! I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

Breezepelt whipped around, blue eyes glittering as he growled at his mother

Crowfeather, his father (though he did not seem like one - Breezepelt might add) had been worse than usual. (Maybe its because he realized how much of an idiot he was for having him? Breezepelt never knew in these situations) but that only made breezepelt twice as mad. And here he was because of it,

"That's what you always say! Mom! He doesn't care about us! He doesn't care about me!" His hackles rose as he pushed his mother back. "Just leave me alone, won't you? Maybe if I'm not around he'll actually love you!"

"Breeze-"

Before his mother could reply, he raced out of there, out of the camp.

That foxhearted, hare brained piece of-

He yowled, screaming his anger to the skies above him.

He ran along the moors, ignoring the dirt that got caught under his unsheathed claws.

He didn't exactly have a set location in mind. But he sure as hell was NOT going back there.

He sniffed the air, relishing the scents of rabbit that entered his nose, but this wasn't a time for hunting.

He searched once more, looking deeper in the scents.

Thumderclan,.Heh,why not? I'm going to go teach those mangy foxhearts a lesson!

And with that, he sped on towards the thunderclan border itself.

.

Ivypool sniffed the roots of the oak tree, the withered leaves around it blowing away at her fragile touch

"Ugh! I hate this!"

She sat down in defeat, ignoring the weird scents of the plants around her

It was going to be a hard leafbare, if the plants were already dying, that is.

She had found a few stems, but that wouldn't be enough for hazetail, let alone icecloud. Who had both contracted the sickness

"Damn it!"

She swung her head around, automatically on guard

A black tom lay on the ground, a leaf on his head.

His legs were awkwardly splayed out everywhere, as if something had sat on him.

Ivypool giggled, thinking of how funny this was.

"Stupid root! Stupid Crowfeather! Ugh!" He sat up, shaking his pelt out, thepough the leaf still remained, sitting atop his head like a crown.

He looked around, as if making sure no one had seen his "impressive fall"

He flinched as he saw ivypool, who was barely suppressing her giggles at this point.

She lost it, rolling around the forest floor laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!"

"Tell that to yourself mr I have a leaf on my head!"

Breezepelt looked up, seeing the leaf, he shook his head frantically. Making an even funnier scene, in ivypools mind, of course.

"O-oh shut it!"

"You're the one who'd talking to me in the first place!"

Breezepelt growled, being proven right by a she cat was maddening.

After another fit of laughter, Ivypool stopped dead when she realized who she was talking to.

Breezpelt blinked, seeing the she cat he knew all too well

The joking atmosphere stopped, being replaced by a tense one

"Breezepelt."

"Ivypool."

They sat like that for awhile, in that awkward atmosphere

"Soo.. Why are you out here?"

"Crowfeathers being a piece of Foxdung. You?"

"Catmint."

He tilted his head, as if he was thinking, "wait here."

"What-"

The tom had bounded away before she could say anything more.

"Um okay then."

Having nothing better to do, she sat there, waiting.

She didn't know long she had waited when she saw his black form race back into the clearing.

"Here.."

He placed a bundle of leaves at her feet, the enticing smell immediately telling her what this herb was.

"Catmint! How-"

"Take it.. Just don't tell anyone what you saw earlier. Okay?"

Ivypool snorted.

"I doubt that's the reason. You seem pretty nice."

"No! I'm the meanest cat to have ever been in Windclan!"

"Sure you are."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine, tel me another thing about you."

They chatted for awhile, bantering as the sun began to set.

"And that's how bumblestripe got stuck in a rabbit hole."

Breezepelt chuckled, imagining a picture of the striped tom trying to get out of the hole

"No its your turn to tell something."

Breezepelt looked up at the sky, seeing the sun starting to set

"I don't have time.." He suddenly stopped, smirking

"How about tomorrow, then?"

Ivypool smiled slightly, before nodding

"I'd like that."

He waved his tail in farewell, before racing across the moor

She could've sworn she saw the edge of a smile on his face

She watched his retreating form into the sunset, before turning around, only to have an orange blur knock into her

She knew who it was before she could smell him.

"Ivypool! You were out there for awhile! Wait.. I smell windclan!"

She looked up, seeing the amber eyes of foxleap, before smiling.

Ivypool couldn't help but chuckle at the energetic toms rapid spin of words

She pushed him away gently. Looking back into his amber eyes,

"It wasnt anything I couldn't handle," she looked across the border, barely making out breezepelts retreating form as he ran further away

"Okay, that's good."

He sniffed her flanks once more, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Let's go then. Whitewings been worried sick."

Ivypool nodded, following the tom even though she hadn't taken her eyes off the border.

 _ **"How about tomorrow, then?"**_

 _ **She smiled slightly, "I'd like that"**_

Ivypool chuckled to herself about how they were so different, but the same

Well, maybe i'll learn more about him tomorrow!

"What're you laughing about!"

Ivpool nudged the tom playfully, "its nothing!"

Foxleap coughed slightly, before grinning.

"Fine, how about we race then?"

"Why not?"

And with that single exclamation, the two cats raced off, back to the forest of opportunities.


End file.
